Close to Home
by V. Laike
Summary: Just because Dean's going away doesn't mean he's leaving.


Just a little something to squeeze in between last week's ep and this week's. A little post-"Two and a Half Men" conversation. Thanks to my beta izhilzha for the quick work. Her suggestions always bring things to my attention that need smoothing.

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still Eric's.

* * *

CLOSE TO HOME

by

V. Laike

Dean sat on the porch steps, nursing a beer. Uncertainty fluttered in his stomach, but it was oddly balanced by a strange, unprecedented sense of hope in his heart. He took a pull of his beer, then held the bottle loosely in his hands as Ben road his bike up the street toward the house.

Dean noted with approval that Ben was wearing his helmet. The kid was smart, didn't take stupid risks.

When Ben saw Dean sitting on the steps, he popped his bike onto the sidewalk, slowed, and dismounted as he came to a stop at the end of the walkway. He walked the bike up to the steps, then parked it to the side, in front of the bushes. He took off his helmet and looked at Dean uncertainly.

"Hey, buddy. How was the ride?" Dean asked.

Ben shrugged. "Okay."

"Any cute chicks in the neighborhood?"

Ben shrugged again. "I guess."

Dean held out a can of soda he'd been holding for Ben. "Hey, come sit down a minute. I want to talk."

Ben hung his helmet on the bike's handle bars, then mounted the steps, took the can of soda, and sat down next to Dean. Neither looked at the other, Ben focused on opening the can, Dean staring at the bottle held loosely in his grip.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day," Dean said, looking out across the yard.

Ben studied his open can. "It's okay. I shouldn't have messed with your stuff without asking." He took a gulp of his soda. Dean heard himself at Ben's age in the boy's forgiveness and confession.

"You're right. You shouldn't have. But that doesn't mean I should have yelled at you like I did."

Dean looked out toward the street. They'd chosen this house because it was in a quiet neighborhood and the sightlines were pretty good. Neighbors could see each other, keep an eye on each other. Be aware without being nosey. He squinted against the sun, and in thought.

"I get it, you know? I get why you did it." Ben shifted a little, and Dean slid his eyes to look at the boy before returning his gaze out to the yard. "When I was your age, I wanted to be just like my dad. I thought he was a hero. And you're right. I did have a rifle when I was your age."

He turned to look steadily at Ben. "But I didn't have a choice. Sam and me, we never knew anything else. I want things to be different for you. I want you to have choices."

Ben nodded. He was a smart kid. "But what if I want to do what you do? What if I want to help people and protect them like you do?"

Dean quirked the side of his mouth and returned his gaze to smooth brown glass in his hand. "There are plenty of ways you can help people without doing what I do."

"But what if that's what I choose to do?" Dean could hear a familiar note in Ben's tone.

"I'm no hero, dude. I'm just a regular guy doing the best he can."

Ben's voice was quiet but sure. "You are to me."

"I'm what?"

"A hero. You're a hero to me."

Dean took a swig of his beer to wash away the lump in his throat.

"So, what if I choose to do what you do? Will you teach me? Please?"

"Let's give it a few years, okay? We'll see."

They sat in silence for a moment. Ben sipped at his cola. Dean took another lazy pull on his bottle. It was a nice day out. Beautiful, actually. A good day to be outside.

"Your mom and I had a talk."

Ben studied Dean carefully for a moment. "You're leaving, aren't you." The flatness of his tone was a poor cover for the disappointment, the hurt, in his eyes.

"For a while, yeah."

At that, Ben turned frantically and grabbed Dean's arm. "No. Please don't go. I promise, I _promise_ I won't get into your stuff again. I _swear_."

Dean shook his head, hearing Ben's desperation. "Hey. Hey, no, kiddo. That's not it at all."

"Mom? Is Mom making you leave? I'll talk to her. I'll make her let you stay."

Dean huffed a laugh. "Dude, I don't think anyone can _make_ your mom do anything. No, that's not it either."

"Then why?"

"Like I said, your mom and I talked. She . . . gave me some options of my own."

"Like what?"

"Well, she's a very smart lady, your mom. She knows I need to be hunting. It's what I'm good at, and it's what I need to be doing right now."

"Yeah, okay." Ben looked dejectedly at his soda can before taking another slurp.

"But she's not kicking me out, either. I'm coming back."

"Sure."

Dean shifted and turned toward Ben.

"Ben, you and your mom, you're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. I might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I know a good thing when I see it."

That brought a small smile to Ben's lips. "So you'll come back?"

"As often as I can."

Ben nodded. "And you'll call."

Dean chuffed, his lips screwing up into a smirk. "Of course. How else am I gonna keep tabs on you?"

Ben grinned. "And I can call you?"

"You better."

"About anything?"

"Absolutely."

"Girls?"

"Especially girls."

"School?"

"Eh, not my strong suit. I might have to put Sam on the phone." He grew serious again. "I mean it, Ben. You or your mom need anything-_anything-_you call me. If you have to leave a message, I promise I'll call you back as soon as I possibly can. I promise."

"And you'll come back."

"Where else am I gonna hang out with such a cool kid and his great mom?"

"You mean 'hot'."

"Dude, she's your mom."

"It's okay. I know you think she's hot."

Dean grinned. "Yeah, I do." Dean slapped Ben on the leg. "And speaking of your hot mom, why don't you go put your bike away and tell her we're all going for ice cream. My treat."

Ben hopped up. "Okay."

Dean hoisted himself to his feet. "Tell her we're taking my car."

Ben's face lit up. "Okay!" He dashed down the steps and grabbed his bike. As he disappeared around the side of the house into the garage, Dean could hear the boy's exclamation of awe. "Cooool!"

Dean downed the last of his beer and took another look around the neighborhood. Soon he'd be back on the road with Sam. The difference was that this time he'd have a family of his own to come home to. And yeah. That was pretty cool.

_finis_


End file.
